Bunny
by harajuku96
Summary: Francis saves his rabbits from becoming dinner. He gives them to Feliciano. But then later, the bunnies turn out not to be quite as expected…


**Bunny**

**Summary:** Francis saves his rabbits from becoming dinner. He gives them to Feliciano. But then later, the bunnies turn out not to be quite as expected…

**A/N: **This is actually a tribute to my friend's rabbit- Mimmy. You'll know what's wrong with the rabbit after you read this! Oh and Mimmy isn't dead… Maybe it is now… but I found out from her that It was given away to someone else and he had many wives and many many babies. Anyway… Sorry to Ichihiko Sou who OWNED the rabbit if I have missed out any information or did something to it… .. Oh, plus, my characters go a bit OOC because I tend to forget to keep them on the tracks while writing…(I get carried away). Oh, and I added some Pru/Ita in there. It's not really a lot so don't kill me, GerIta fans! I put it in there for fun!

**Disclaimer:** Rabbit belongs to Ichihiko Sou, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz.

**XXX**

"No, mon cher! How can you cook such innocent creatures?" Francis dramatically asks, staring in horror at the two rabbits in the cage near the stove.

"Well, do you want dinner or not, you great twit! Be grateful these bunnies are sacrificing themselves to fill your stomach." Arthur ignores him, chopping up some carrots he rinsed in the sink.

Francis gulps. No! The poor rabbits! HIS rabbits too! He started regretting praising Arthur's inedible burnt cooking just to please him. He waits until the Englishman turns away from the rabbits to get some celery from the nearby basket. He tiptoes over to the rabbits and picks up the cage as quietly as he could, rushing out through the back door.

When Arthur turned back to the stove, he lets out a shriek that shook the neighbourhood.

"!"

**XXX**

There was a knock on the door.

Ludwig ran a hand through his un-brushed up hair which was falling all over his face upwards, walking to the door.

"Who is it, ve?" Feliciano asked, following him.

The German shrugged and reached out for the knob.

"Oh, hey, mon'ami!" Francis waved. The German staggered backwards by the outburst.

"Francis… it's you. Uhh… Anything I can do to help?" Ludwig asked, pushing Feliciano away from the Frenchman's sight, looking dubious.

Francis noticed this and huffed indignantly, "I'm not here to molest anybody okay! Stop looking at me like that!" he snapped.

"Ve, Ludwig, France nii-san wouldn't do that."

Francis nodded at that statement, "See, even Feli knows!"

Germany rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Yes? What do you want?"

Francis picks up the cage from the ground, "I came to deliver these!" showing the bunnies to them.

"Vee! Bunnies!" An excited Feliciano cried, taking the cage from Francis's extended hands.

Francis smiled, "Yeah, they were mine, and almost ended up in my stomach tonight."

"Who wanted to cook them?" Ludwig asked.

"Roast, actually. Arthur. I guess we were out of meat. Oh my bunnies~ Papa's gonna miss you sooo much!" Francis wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye.

The German looked at him, "Right…"

"You could come visit them, ve!" the Italian, who already took out one of the bunnies and placing it on his shoulder chirped, turning his attention to it again, "Bunny~ Bunny~"

"I just hope Feliciano here would take care of them for me." Francis looked over Germany's shoulder, "Au Revoir, my babies! Be good!" he uttered his farewell before turning to leave.

The Italian ran over to Ludwig with the rabbits in his arms, "Vee, Ludwig! I'll call the smaller white one Feli and the big brown one Ludi! Then they will be friends like us, ve!" he squeaked happily. He walked out to the front porch and placed the rabbits in the small fenced garden. They started hopping around, sniffing their new home, chewing Prussia's awesome flowers. _Uh-oh _thought Ludwig, watching the two bunnies destroy his brother's awesomeness.

"Aww~ They're so cute, ve!"

Gilbert came downstairs at that moment, he walked over to Feliciano and his brother, "Hey west, what you guys doing-" he saw what looked like two hopping things nibbling at his plants, "My awesome plants! Oh my god! That is so NOT awesome!"

Gilbird tweeted in agreement upon his master's head, looking at the small un-awesome animals eating it's master's flowers.

Gilbert sighed, "Nevermind, I'll plant them again," turning to Ludwig he asked, "West, are they for dinner?"

Feliciano shrieked in horror. Eat them? For dinner?

Ludwig shook his head, "No, they're Feliciano's new pets.". Feliciano breathed out a sigh of relief. No eat…whew.

"Oh, cool, you have new friends now, Gilbird."

The yellow bird tweeted and flew over and perched itself on the fence. The two bunnies noticed it and hopped over, sniffing it out.

The Italian spoke up, "The brown one is Ludi and the white one is Feli, ve!" he told the Prussian. Gilbert nodded, watching his bird tweet at the rabbits. It was like they were talking.

"Ve, Ludwig, can I bring them to bed? I want to cuddle them at night."

Ludwig flinched. You got me to cuddle at night and you want to bring those rabbits along? "No."

"Aww, ve, why?"

Gilbert thought for a moment, "You can cuddle with me." He smirked. Ludwig's blood boiled.

Feliciano cocked his head to one side, "Prussia nii-san wants to cuddle at night too?"

"Why not?" Prussia hugged Feliciano from the back, "I'm sure Bruder won't mind…" he nuzzled the Italian's neck. He squealed.

"Ve! It tickles!"

Ludwig cleared his throat, "I'm still here you know." He pulled Feliciano from his brother's grasp. Turning to him, he growled, "Stay away from Feli, you perv."

Gilbert just wore this smug look on his face and laughed his awesome laugh.

"Ve, Ludwig, can I bring the rabbits into the house?"

The German sighed, "Nein, those rabbits have dirt on their paws. They have to stay outside."

Prussia rolled his eyes. You're just jealous the rabbits might steal all of Feliciano's attention. And the awesome me too. He thinks as he walks away.

Feliciano, taking one last look at the rabbits, said to them, "Bye, bunnies. Ve, I'll see you later!" before he closed the front door and walked to kitchen to make pasta dinner.

**XXX**

Gilbert sat on the doorstep, next to the small fenced garden after dinner. He saw Feli hop around Ludi. Ludi hops away and Feli follows. They stumble over each other and Ludi seems to look (If they could look) angry and hops away again. The Prussian snorts. That was exactly like what his brother would do, hopping away from the clingy Italian. It was the epitome of their dumb relationship. I chase, you run. Even the awesome Prussia could do better. He watched the bunnies for a longer time…

"OH MEIN GOTT! WEST!"

….

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Ludwig asked incredulously.

"Yes! Feli was right in front of my eyes and suddenly Ludi pounced on- Mmphff!" Ludwig had covered his brother's mouth with his hand as a certain Italian came over.

**(A/N: Are you guessing what they did? =.=)**

"What did Ludi do, ve?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

Ludwig looked around anxiously, "Ah, uh… They… They were wrestling!" he simply added.

Italy looked worried, "Did any of them get hurt?"

At this point, the Prussian yanked his brother's hand off his mouth, "Yes! Feli's as- Mmphhfffffff!" he furiously retorted as Ludwig covered his mouth again.

"Ve, Feli got hurt?" The Italian picked up the brown rabbit, "Ve! Bad Ludi! What did you do to your friend?" he chastised the animal.

While Feliciano was busy lecturing the rabbit, Gilbert turned to Ludwig, "What?"

"You are not to contaminate Feliciano's innocent brain with your perverted-ness." Ludwig threatened.

"I'm not the one with all the porno videos, bruder!"

Germany glared at him. Darn.

That night, they rang up France.

"Francis. Are you sure the rabbits are not male and female?" Prussia asked through the phone.

"I'm very sure. Hey. They were mine pets before Arthur tried to roast them okay. I didn't want them to have babies, so all I had were male rabbits."

Ludwig stared at his brother. The rabbits were gay? This was what you called inheritance. They must have inherited Francis's perverted-ness.

"Why? Has one of them got pregnant or something?" Francis asked.

Prussia snorted, "No, don't be stupid. How can male rabbits get pregnant?" France laughed through the phone.

"It's not my fault the bunnies are gay." He stated.

Then from outside in the garden came a cry, " Ve! No! Ludi! Stop fighting with Feli!"

After Gilbert hung up, the both of them ran to the scene. There it was. Ludi was 'wrestling' with Feli- The rabbit had sort of climbed on top of the other… well, you know what it looks like.

Prussia nudged Germany in the ribs, "Does that tell you anything?" He winks.

Ludwig blushes and puts his hands over Italy's eyes.

"Maybe I should get another rabbit and name it Gilbunny then they can have a threesome." Prussia adds.

Germany wished he had ear plugs to stuff Feliciano's ears with. "Shut up, Gilbert."

"And we can make more porn videos."

Ludwig really wanted to stuff wurst into his brother's big mouth. He had better get Italy out of there before he heard anything else.

"Ve! Prussia wants to get another bunny? Yay!"

"See, Feliciano doesn't mind." Prussia smirks.

"No! Gilbert! I'll kill you if you do that!" the younger German brother warns him.

Feliciano holds on to Ludwig's arms, "Ludwig. What's a threesome?"

Germany, who wanted to facepalm there and then , couldn't because his hands were occupied with covering Feliciano's eyes.

Prussia grins evilly "Feliciano. I'll tell you if you want."

"Stay away you sicko!" Ludwig pushes Feliciano into the house, locking the door and leaving Prussia outside.

"Oy! Dammit! West! Open the door! This is not awesome!"

* * *

**XXX THE END XXX

* * *

**

Gilbert: I got another rabbit! Here, his name is Gilbunny!

Ludwig: I'll roast it for dinner in gravy! ***takes out the carving knife***

Feliciano: Noooooo!

…

**A/N:** What the hell? Seriously! Why the heck did I even write this? I must be really bored…

I don't have the details of Mimmy's private and personal bunny life. All I know that it was really old and given away later. So I used all sorts of nonsense I could remember about them and scattered them throughout the ficlet.

By the way, Mimmy was the first yaoi rabbit ever in my history of yaoi. But I guess it was a bisexual rabbit cuz it had many wives and many many many bunny kids later… (That rabbit-nizer!)

**And to Ichihiko Sou:** I'm sorry if I have ruined Mimmy. It was just a plot device! Plot device!

Thank you and Reviews are very appreciated! I have nothing to give away anymore… Hmmm… How 'bout some of Roasted rabbit? Hahahaha~


End file.
